The Heroes Organization
About The Heroes Organization is a group of Olympian agents consisting of eight demigods and a gifted mortal. The group is mainly known for doing big missions for Olympus, especially as the group becomes more experienced. They are also commissioned to do quests for various parties, but they have the right to turn down requests and will not do quests that go against Olympus. THO's origins began with Stella Lohse and Rachel Hughes, who were both assigned to a quest via Olympus along with another demigod. The quest soon proved to be more challenging and complicated than previous thought after the three were attacked and the third demigod became incapacitated; Stella reached out to her older brother, Lucian, for help while Rachel contacted two friends of hers, Kat Murray and Malcolm Parker. Throughout the quest, they were joined by Annie Anitho, Arcanna Phan, Matt Parker, and Cal (not necessarily in that order) in various ways and the group ended up uncovering and stopping a large, underground operation. Olympus offered them the opportunity to form a questing team and they eventually all accepted. Most of their time is spent doing small, commissioned quests for demigods, gods, and other creatures that need help. These usually only require three of the Heroes and can be any of them, but who is picked for each quest depends on the quest itself and the abilities and availability of each of the members. Stella organizes and communicates information for these jobs. These quests are typically completed by a mix of Annie, Arcanna, Cal, Kat, and/or Matt. Doing these jobs for people helped gain The Heroes Organization popularity and recognition, but are not want THO is most well known for. Sometimes Olympus will give them missions. While these are on occasion small-scale quests that only require some of them, these are usually more serious matters that involve the entire team and take much more time to complete. These missions have been very dangerous or high profile at times and completing them is what really made THO well known as the years went by. However, some of these missions have been traumatizing for the team, and eventually each of the Heroes was required to attend therapy sessions at least once a week. The Heroes Organization finally splits up approximately six years after the group is formed due to too many of its members leaving the group for various reasons. While some of the Heroes do continue to work for Olympus for at least some time, the rest of them leave the godly world for the most part. HQ THO's HQ is divided into two main parts. The front of the building takes up about 1/4 of the HQ and is the "public" part of it. It consists of a small lobby/waiting area, a few offices and a meeting room. This part of the building is used to meet with people requesting THO's services. The rest of the building is mainly the group's living area and requires a passcode to get into. Walking into it from the front, the first room you would see is a large room with a kitchen and a living area inside of it. A hallway leads to the rest of the base, where there are bedrooms, some more offices/work spaces, an infirmary, and a gym/training area with a small pool. There is also a basement, but no one goes down there because it's hella creepy and you'll probably fall through the stairs. On the roof is a small garden that was started about 2-3 years after the group was formed for "therapeutic reasons" or something like that. In the beginning when the group was newly formed, they had a not-very-nice HQ (sort of like those losers in TQ have). There has never really a clear, agreed upon canon explanation for how THO got this new base, but Hazel likes to think they won it in some sort of bet, so let's go with that. Personnel k so i figure we just alphabetize this but i dont feel like it right now so oh well Leaders Lucian Lohse - Capn Rin Scotts Lucian is the main leader of The Heroes Organization and deals with general management of the group as well as leading big, all-group mission assignments. He is the older brother of Seth and half-brother of Stella. Stella Lohse - Capn Rin Scotts Stella is the co-founder and secondary leader of the group. She deals mainly with organizing with small quests that are requested of the group. She is the half-sister of Lucian and Seth. Members Rachel Hughes - Hazelcats Rachel is one of the co-founders of the Organization. She is the healer and archer of the group. She is a daughter of Apollo that is stationed in the group through the medical school on Olympus, where she works as well. Arcanna Phan - Capn Rin Scotts wip Malcolm Parker - Hazelcats Malcolm is a son of Zeus and Matt's half-brother. He is the "tech support" of the group and eventually designs a lot of the Organization's equipment. Matt Parker - Hazelcats Matt is a son of Hades and is Malcolm and Arcanna's half-brother. He does not have a specific role in the group, but is a regular member of THO's "small-scale quests" and he does much of the forensic work on missions. Annie Anitho - Samianthaan Annie Anitho is a daughter of Hermes who didn't know that until she was around ten. She has black-brown hair and blue eyes. Her boyfriend is Malcolm Parker. Katherine (Kat) Murray - Hermione6720 The only mortal member of the team, Kat is clear-sighted and has the ability to sense and to a limited extent control Celestial Bronze, however it is unknown how she is able to. Cal - MattShadow The newest member and most recent to join, he has been eager to prove himself and has helped out with information and assigning of quests. He is an unclaimed demigod, and while he does not have any abilities, he seems to be very knowlegable about even the most basic of mythology and of any sort of information. He wields the short sword Əpsıĸӣ (Ehpsihkor), which can turn people or monsters to stone. Residents Seth Lohse - Capn Rin Scotts Seth is the little half-brother of Stella and brother to Lucian, as well as the son of Phobos. He's the youngest of the group, and also not an actual member of the group. He is always happy and positive, and a surprisingly good fighter for his age, though he only stays at the base/goes on very minor missions. Stories Main Stories #THO:1, will be written soon by Hazelcats (ETA: late summer 2016) Side Stories #'THO: Better Days' ~ Written by MattShadow #'THO: Forget '~ Written by Capn Rin Scotts* *Not actually sure if this is still "canon", but since none of it technically goes against canon, I don't want to call it "not canon." '' Specials #THOxtQ Christmas Special, to be written by Hazelcats #[[Reincarnate|'Reincarnate']]' ~ Written by BeholdtheVision (2015-2016) Appearances # [[On the Dying Horizon|'''On the Dying Horizon]]' '~ Written by Odst grievous # [[Above the Most Broken Clouds|'Above the Most Broken Clouds']]' '~ Written by Odst grievous Alternate Universe Stories # [[THOxTQ: Consequence of Sounds|'THOxTQ: Consequence of Sounds']] ~ Written by Hazelcats ---- Discontinued/No Longer Canon Stories ''Stories that have been redone, discontinued, or are no longer canon to the THO universe. '' # The Heroes Organization: The Elioxse ~ Written by Lenobia (finished, but no longer canon) # The Heroes Organization: Wrath of Darkness ~ Written by MattShadow (unfinished, no longer canon) # The Heroes Organization: The Ring of the Phoenix ~ Written by Hazelcats (unfinished, no longer canon) # The Heroes Organization: Sweet Dreams ~Written by Hazelcats (unfinished, no longer canon, but will be "redone" in the future) # The Heroes Organization: Marionette ~ Written by Hazelcats and Capn Rin Scotts (unfinished, no longer canon) # The Heroes Organization: A Very THO Christmas ~ Written by Hazelcats (unfinished) # THO: Snowfall ~ Written by Hazelcats (unfinished, no longer canon) # THOc: The Stolen Staff ~ Written by MattShadow (unfinished, no longer canon) # THO: Lights Out ~ Written by Hazelcats (finished, but no longer canon) Category:OC Club Category:Original Character Category:Collaboration Category:MattShadow Category:Hazelcats Category:Hermione6720 Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Capn Rin Scotts